Kísértetház Londonban
by tothem
Summary: Snarry, enyhe slash. Tartalom: Harry szakít a varázsvilággal, ennek megfelelően mugli környékre költözik, és testhezálló mugli hivatást keres magának. Egy nap mérsékelten elégedett, csendes életét különös zajok zavarják meg.


Kísértetház Londonban 1

**K****ísértetház ****L****ondonban 1.**

**Tartalom:** Harry szakít a varázsvilággal, ennek megfelelően mugli környékre költözik, és testhezálló mugli hivatást keres magának. Egy nap mérsékelten elégedett, csendes életét különös zajok zavarják meg.

**Korhatár:** 16+

**Figyelmeztetés:** A mű slash, tehát azonos nemű szereplők kapcsolatáról szól. Amennyiben ez a téma számodra sértő, vagy visszataszító, kérlek, ne olvass tovább.

**Nyilatkozat:** A Harry Potter univerzummal kapcsolatos minden jog J.K. Rowling, és a vele szerződésben álló különböző kiadók és filmstúdiók tulajdona. Nekünk semmiféle anyagi hasznunk nem származik belőle.

**O****któber 13.**

Harry úgy tervezte, hogy ma korábban végez, és így marad ideje, hogy kicsit rendbe rakja a házat, ami már régóta esedékessé vált.

Már tegnap szólt, hogy nem megy be a hivatalba, hanem végiglátogatja azt az öt családot, ahová legutóbb helyezett el gyermekeket. Mindegyik gyereknek vett valami csekélységet. Emmának és Kathrinnek kifestőfüzetet, Timnek kisautót, Albertnek mesekönyvet, és a kis haspók Dave-nek egy doboz – mugliféle – mindenízű drazsét.

A gondos tervezés ellenére a nap mégsem egészen úgy alakult, mint szerette volna.

Még csak Timéknél járt, és a kissrác iskolai problémáival kapcsolatban adott tanácsokat a nevelőszülőknek, amikor hívták a hivatalból, hogy Josh megint megszökött. Nem igaz, hogy az a kölök egy percig sem tud nyugton megülni a seggén – fortyogott magában. Josh ügye automatikusan vándorolt át az ő irattartójába, miután ő volt az, aki a legrövidebb idő alatt képes volt megtalálni a gyereket. Persze, a kollégái nem tudták, hogy a harmadik idegtépő alkalom után tett a kölyökre egy szelídebb nyomkövető bűbájt. Ennek ellenére odalesz a délután nagyobbik része, és csak remélhette, hogy még a rendőrök _előtt_ el tudja csípni. Mert ha a rendőrség előbb gyűjti be a csellengő gyerkőcöt, akkor megint órákig fognak szarakodni vele, és ki kell töltenie egy hegynyi űrlapot, mire kihozhatja az ügyeletes rendőrőrsről. De ez csak az érem egyik oldala. Igazából a srácot sem akarta kitenni annak, hogy órákig kelljen a rendőrségen gubbasztania, egy félreeső sarokban, egyedül úgy, hogy legfeljebb az ügyeletes vet rá időnként egy-egy rosszalló pillantást.

Szóval, az utolsó család után elindult a nyomkövető bűbáj hívására, és hamar meg is találta a gyereket. Gyorsabban odaért volna, ha hoppanálhat, de nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy valaki illetéktelen észlelje a varázslatot. A kisebb varázslatokat könnyen tudta álcázni, de a hoppanáláshoz több varázserő kellett, és mindez hosszú távolságon, a téren keresztül – úgyhogy jobb vele vigyázni.

Joshra a Hyde parkban talált rá. A tó partján ücsörgött és a kacsákat etette. Egy kiflivégből tépkedett nekik darabokat.

Josh – alapjában véve – nem volt rossz gyerek. Csak képtelen volt néhány hétnél tovább meglenni egy helyen. Amikor meglátta Harryt, szinte felragyogott az arca.

– Helló, Josh.

– Helló, Mr Potter! Hamar megtalált.

– Kezd az az érzésem lenni, hogy kizárólag az én szórakoztatásomra tűnsz el állandóan, hogy megkereshesselek. – A kis pimasz erre csak vigyorgott. – Na, gyerünk. Indulás.

– Hová megyünk, uram? Visszavisz Lesterékhez?

– Ahhoz már késő van, és még dolgom van mára. Hozzám megyünk, csak még beszólok az irodába, hogy értesítsék őket, megtaláltalak. – A gyerek láthatóan fellélegzett. – Cserébe, amiért utánad rohangáltam, majd segíthetsz a takarításban. – Joshnak nem sikerült kedvét szegni. Amíg Harry az irodát hívta és a kollégájával beszélt, odadobta a kifli maradékát a kacsáknak, majd felpattant a fűről és indulásra készen várta, hogy Harry befejezze a hívást.

Az út hazáig kellemes hangulatban telt. De mikor Harry elkezdte firtatni az okát Josh újabb eltűnésének, a fiú csak a vállát vonogatta. Harry már régóta szeretett volna rájönni, mi lehet a baj, de eddig nem járt sikerrel. Lesterék rendes emberek voltak. Ő repesve elcserélte volna a Dursley-ket egy ilyen családra. Szerényen éltek, de a lehetőségeikhez képest mindent megtettek, hogy Joshnak rendes otthont biztosítsanak. A fiú az iskolában zárkózott volt, de azon kívül nem volt rá panasz – eltekintve az állandó szökésektől. Az első pár eset után Harryben kezdett felmerülni a halvány gyanú, hogy a fiú az egészet miatta csinálja. De elhessegette a gondolatot. Kedvelte a kölköt, de igyekezett professzionálisan tárgyilagos maradni irányában.

Otthon, Harry felment az emeletre, hogy előkészítse a vendégszobát Joshnak, addig megbízta a srácot, hogy csináljon valami harapnivalót kettőjük számára.

Úgyhogy most a konyhaasztalnál ültek, egymással szemben. Josh a fejlődésben lévő szervezetre jellemző hatalmas étvággyal nyelte a maga részét, míg Harry méla undorral meredt a mogyorókrémmel centi vastagon megkent kenyérre. Hmm, talán a „valami ehető" tekintetében lehetett volna specifikusabb.

Már sikerült félúton keresztülrágnia magát az émelyítően édes retteneten, amikor megszólalt az ajtócsengő. Josh felpattant, hogy ajtót nyisson, de Harry intett neki, hogy maradjon csak.

Még alig nyitotta résnyire az ajtót, és máris majdnem elveszítette az egyensúlyát, ahogy egy fekete szélvész vágtatott át a lábai között, és eltűnt egyenesen a konyhában. Amint kitárta az ajtót, hallotta Josh hangos nevetését.

– Szia, Harry!

– Helló, Luna.

– Hallom, Loncsos talált magának társaságot. De még mindig nem értem, miért nem adsz valami rendes nevet annak a macskának. Valamit, ami illik rá. Nem is loncsos.

– Már nem. De az volt, amikor befogadtam. Nem keresztelhetem át minden alkalommal, amikor valami megváltozik rajta. Teszem azt, ha most átnevezem Korminak, aztán beleesik a lisztes dobozba, akkor megint nevezhetem át, mondjuk, Hófehérkének?

– Á, mindegy. Végül is a te macskád, és úgy látszik, őt nem zavarja. Egyébként ki van nálad?

– Josh. De menjünk be, mert még ő is kap az isteni mogyorókrémes kenyérből, aztán végighányja az egész házat.

– Ő az a fiú, akiről meséltél? Megint te szedted össze? Miért nem tartod meg, ha már egyszer mindig nálad köt ki?

– Ő. És megint. Tudod, hogy nem tarthatom itt.

– Loncsit és Varjút is megtartottad. Megjegyzem, Varjún is látszik, hogy semmi fantáziád a névadáshoz.

– De ő nem egy talált jószág, Luna. És örülj, hogy Varjút nem Tépettnek neveztem el. Mert már ő sem tépett, és varjúi mivolta legalább nem változik.

– Én nem látok komoly különbséget. Te mindenkit befogadsz.

Harry becsukta az ajtót, amíg Luna felakasztotta a köpenyét az előszobában.

– Luna, hadd mutassam be Josht. Josh, ő a barátom Luna.

A kölcsönös köszöntések után Luna is helyet foglalt velük a konyhaasztalnál, és – Harry határtalan megkönnyebbülésére – szórakozottan csipegetni kezdte Harry félbehagyott szendvicsét.

Egy darabig csendben ültek. Josh lopva Lunát méregette, miközben nagyjából a harmadik kenyeret tömte magába. Egyszerre éles sivítás törte meg a csendet, amelyet ijedt fújás, és méltatlankodó károgás követett.

Harry felállt. A konyhapulthoz menet megsimogatta a rémült macska fejét, amelynek a farka még mindig olyan volt, mint az üvegmosó kefe, majd elővette a teáscsészéket, és a teafüvet.

– Erről jut eszembe – szólalt meg hirtelen Luna –, hogy állsz a kísértet-helyzettel?

– Hm, sehogy – mondta Harry, és nézte, ahogy Josh elkerekedett szemekkel és tátott szájjal mered Lunára. – Luna... – morogta figyelmeztetően, de a lány nem igazán vette a lapot.

– Á, Josh, Harry neked még nem mondta, hogy a ház kísértet-járta? Tényleg Harry, ez olyan izgalmas! – Erre Josh hallhatóan nyelt egyet, Harry pedig tekintetét az égre emelte.

– Az ég szerelmére, Luna! Minek ráhoznod a frászt a gyerekre? Azt akartam, hogy kaja után segítsen nekem a takarításban, de az nem fog menni, ha a ruhám sarkába kapaszkodik és a körmét rágja.

– Nem is rágom a körmöm!

– Menj már, Harry! Én imádom a szellemeket. Mindegyikük egy-egy külön történelem. Neked is inkább azzal kéne foglalkoznod, hogy minél többet megtudj a kísérteted múltjából, hogy megértsd, hogy együtt érezz vele. De te mit csinálsz? Foggal-körömmel tagadod a létezését. Ezzel a viselkedéssel csak magadra haragítod, és akkor aztán már késő bánat.

Josh szemmel láthatólag elsápadt. Harry a kezébe temette az arcát, és nagyot sóhajtott. – Oké, Luna. Megpróbálom. – Hagyd magad, előbb szabadulsz – gondolta magában.

Eleinte remélte, hogy Luna, a mugli kissrác jelenlétére való tekintettel, nem hozza fel a kísértet-ügyet. Nem volt ilyen szerencséje. Azután már csak azt remélte, hogy legalább nem melegszik nagyon bele, de ez sem jött össze. Mióta néhány hónappal ezelőtt különös dolgok kezdtek történni a házában, Luna kedvenc témája – rögtön a narglik után –, a bentlakó kísértet lett.

Miután legyőzte Voldemortot, végzett a Roxfortban, és elege lett a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium alkalmatlanságából és a varázsvilág szűklátókörűségéből – nagyjából ebben a sorrendben –, akkor vette a házat. Szándékosan kimondottan mugli környéken. Alaposan megnézte, hogy a közelben semmiképpen ne lakjon varázsló család. Régi, hosszú évek óta muglik által lakott házat választott. Egy új házban nem érezte volna otthonosan magát. Szüksége volt rá, hogy érezze az előtte ott lakók lenyomatát. Amikor még csak érdeklődött az épület után, a szomszédok mesélték, hogy egy időben a házról az a hír járta, hogy kísértet lakik benne, mert éjszakánként különös zajok vonták magukra az ott lakók figyelmét. De később kiderült, hogy csak egy szerencsétlen borz vert tanyát a pincében, és éjszakai állat lévén, ő volt felelős a „kísértetjárásért". Mióta a borzot az illetékes hatóság kilakoltatta, semmi szokatlan nem történt.

Ez az állapot néhány hónappal ezelőttig állt fenn. Ekkor kezdett el nagyritkán furcsa hangokat hallani éjszakánként. Nem tulajdonított nagyobb jelentőséget az ügynek. Úgy gondolta, hogy talán egy másik borz, vagy nyest, vagy valami más állat, amely hajlamos a könnyű táplálékszerzés reményében behúzódni a városba, keresett menedéket a pincében.

Hát igen. A pince.

Amikor megvette a házat, az már egy ideje lakatlanul állt, mert az utolsó lakó elhunyta után az örökösök nem igazán foglalkoztak vele. Hetekig megállás nélkül takarított, hogy félig-meddig lakhatóvá tegye. A padlásra nem fordított különösebb gondot, mert a már eredetileg ott lévő kosz mellett simán elfért Hedvig potyadéka. A földszinten rendbe hozta a konyhát a kis kamrával, a nappalit a kandallóval – amely _nem_ csatlakozott a hopp-hálózathoz –, és a fürdőszobát, míg az emeleten a két hálószobát, és a csöppnyi mosdót.

A pince egyszerűen kifogott rajta. A lépcső aljában lévő kis előtérből nyíló ajtón hatalmas rozsdás lakat függött, amelynek kulcsa valószínűleg már évekkel ezelőtt elveszett. Harry nagy garral, és egy jól irányzott _Alohomorá_val kinyitotta az ajtót, készen rá, hogy kilomtalanítsa az évtizedek alatt felgyűlt kacatokat. Arra azonban nem számított, hogy a helyiség színültig telt az évek során. Gyakorlatilag már egy gombostűt sem lehetett volna leejteni. Amint az ajtó kinyílt, a rengeteg törött bútor, lom, még-biztos-jó-lesz-valamire-kacat elindult kifelé. Harry teljes erejéből nekifeküdt az ajtónak, visszanyomta, nagy nehezen helyére kattintotta a rozsdás lakatot, ezután leporolta a kezét és úgy döntött, a pince még ráér.

Eleinte az elvégezetlenül hagyott munka furdalta a lelkiismeretét, de mivel megélhetés után kellett néznie, és mugli képesítést szereznie, volt annyi dolga, hogy a pince kitakarításának problémáját sikerült az agya leghátsó részébe száműznie. Mivel egymaga kényelmesen elfért a ház többi részében a „te mindenkit befogadsz" tendenciáival együtt, a pincében lévő cókmók is maradt békében – ott, ahol volt.

Mikor a különös zajok elkezdődtek, Harry nem zavartatta magát. Folyamatosan kitartott a „menedéket kereső állat" elmélet mellett. Ezenfelül úgy gondolta, hogy a szerencsétlen jószág megérdemel egy védett zugot, amelyre neki amúgy sincs szüksége. A kamrából el-eltünedező minimális mennyiségű étel miatt sem aggasztotta magát. Az állat, szemmel láthatólag, csak annyit vett el, amennyire szüksége volt. Így inkább vágott egy lyukat a pinceajtó aljába, hogy a szegény kis éhenkórász könnyebben közlekedhessen. Bár arra nem talált magyarázatot, hogy az állat addig hogyan jutott ki.

Persze, Lunának ennél lényegesen élénkebb volt a fantáziája. Mindjárt az elején előállt a kísértet-elmélettel, és ettől az elképzelésétől semmilyen észérvvel sem lehetett eltántorítani. Mert egy szellemnek mi a fenének kellene már étel? De Luna szerint, ha megpróbálná megérteni a kísértet motivációit, akkor erre a kérdésre is választ kaphatna.

Egyszóval, a vita csak nem akart nyugvópontra jutni.

És most itt ül Luna, és ami nagyobb baj, itt ül Josh is – és Luna megint rázendített.

Hála az ég minden istenségének, Harry megadását látva, Luna leszállt a témáról. Felpattant a helyéről és kiszökdécselt az előszobába. Szövetsuhogás – valószínűleg a köpenye zsebében keresett valamit –, és némi halk motyogás után újra megjelent, kezében egy kis ketreccel.

– Hoztam neked valamit! – A ketrecet a konyhaasztalra rakta. Abban egy elég nyomorultul festő – kopott, foltokban hiányzó bundája alapján igencsak élemedett korú – egér reszketett. Első pillantásra látszott, hogy az egyik lába sérült.

– Luna, van egy macskám, egy varjúm – aminek igaz, hogy eltört a szárnya, de már jobban van–, és egy baglyom. Erre te hozol nekem egy sánta egeret.

– A kísértetet és Josht kihagytad. De Harry, mit tesz egy icipici egérke? Az még igazán elfér.

Mielőtt Harry tiltakozhatott volna, Luna lehajolt, nyomott egy puszit az arcára, majd kiviharzott a konyhából. Némi szövetsuhogás után nyílt a bejárati ajtó. – Sziasztok, fiúk! Jövő héten majd benézek!

Mire Harry kiért, Lunának nyoma sem volt, és az ajtókilincs mögé betűzve ott várta a Próféta legújabb száma. Harry sóhajtott, és az újsággal a hóna alatt visszament Josh-hoz.

Josh már elkezdett rendet rakni a konyhában, így megállapodtak, hogyha a konyha kész, jelentkezik újabb feladatért. Harry a fürdőszobának állt neki. Mennyivel egyszerűbb lett volna néhány bűbájjal, de Josh és a félelem miatt, hogy a minisztérium, vagy valaki más rájön a hollétére, inkább a fárasztó mugli módszert választotta. A csempét mosta, amikor a fiú megjelent, és megkérdezte, mi legyen a következő feladata. Harry a kezébe nyomta a porrongyot, és a nappaliba küldte. Később ő is odament, és munkába vette a kárpitokat, szőnyegeket a porszívóval. Együtt gyorsan haladtak.

Mikor Harry kikapcsolta a porszívót, és hozott egy vödör felmosóvizet, a beállott csendben Josh megszólalt: – Érdekes barátai vannak, uram.

– Ja, Lunára gondolsz? Ő már csak ilyen. Kissé bogaras, de én kedvelem. A szellemhistóriát ne vedd ám komolyan! Luna szereti a rejtélyes dolgokat, és mindent képes készpénznek venni, amit mások kellő meggyőződéssel állítanak.

Ezután elmesélte a borz történetét, és megállapodtak, hogy Harry elképzelésének lényegesen több alapja van.

Mikor végeztek a földszinten, az emeleten a mosdó és a vendégszoba lett Josh feladata, Harry pedig a hálószobájába ment. Az ajtót gondosan becsukta maga után, mert ott tartotta azokat a holmikat, amelyeket a mugli fiúnak nem kellene látnia. Letörölgette az apró csecsebecséket, a képeket, amelyeken a mozgó alakok vidáman integettek. Egyik-másik felett elmélázott egy kicsit. Összeszedte a szétdobált szennyest, lehúzta az ágyneműt.

Már majdnem mindennel készen volt, amikor ahhoz a sarokhoz ért, ahol a feltornyozott újságokat tartotta. El akarta húzni a halmot, hogy mögötte is kitakarítson, és kilakoltassa az otthonosan berendezkedett pókokat, amikor is az egész torony először vészesen megingott, majd hangos robajjal ledőlt. Azonnal meghallotta Josh kopogását, és aggodalmas hangját.

– Mr Potter, jól van?

– Semmi baj, csak egy halom régi folyóirat nem volt képes tovább dacolni a gravitációval. De azt hiszem, ezt majd később rakom vissza. Jobb, ha előbb átválogatom, mert lassan már nem férek el tőle a szobámban. Ha kész vagy, menj le, eszünk valamit vacsorára. Mindjárt megyek én is.

Harry most valóban sietett utána, nehogy mindketten mogyorókrém-mérgezést kapjanak.

A vacsorával hamar végeztek. Aztán Josh lezuhanyozott, és Harry egyik pólójában aludni ment. Harry tett-vett egy darabig a konyhában. Megetette Loncsost, és Varjút is a hátsó teraszon lévő nagy kalitkában. A párkányra kitett egy kis bagolycsemegét Hedvig számára. Már majdnem elfeledkezett a sánta egérről, de végül neki is adott egy darabka száraz sajtot, és vizet egy kis tálkában.

Mikor felment az emeletre, belesett a vendégszobába. A fiú már aludt. Így a szobájába ment, hogy nekiálljon a sziszifuszi feladatnak, és megkíséreljen rendet teremteni a Próféta régi számai között.

Először átnézte, amit Luna aznap otthagyott. Semmi érdekes nem volt benne. A kviddics bajnokság állását már rég nem követte. A társasági híreket átfutotta, hátha lát ismerős neveket a házasságok, születések bejelentése, vagy a gyászjelentések között. Látta Hermione féloldalas hirdetését is, amely a MAJOM szélesebb körű utódja, a VAJOM – Varázslények Alkotmányos Jogaiért Országos Mozgalom – támogatására keresett balekokat.

A háború után Hermione teljes egészében a mozgalom szervezésének szentelte magát. Neki ez volt a módszere, hogy valahogy túlélje az elszenvedett veszteségeket. Ron halálát soha nem tudta kiheverni. Harrynek is elege lett az erőszakból, épp ezért ő is olyan hivatást választott, amellyel a rászorulókat segíthette, de 'Mione teljesen belebolondult a munkájába. Semmi másról nem lehetett vele beszélni, csak petíciókról – amelyek ugyan a Wizengamot elé lettek terjesztve, de ugyanazzal a mozdulattal lettek besöpörve a szőnyeg alá –, törvénytervezetekről – amelyek be sem lettek terjesztve –, és tüntetésekről – amelyekre Hermionén és a kitartó barátokon kívül, egy lélek sem ment el. Luna volt az egyik a hűséges barátok közül, és ezért mindig kötelességtudóan ellátta Harryt a legújabb röplapokkal.

Gyorsan lapozgatta egymás után az újságokat. Néha talált egy-egy cikket, amely az ő hollétét latolgatta, és írója kétségkívül vad elképzeléseket osztott meg a nyilvánossággal, úgyhogy ezeket olvasatlanul a kihajítandó kupacra dobta. Talált egyet, amely a címlapon foglalkozott Pitonnal, valami atrocitás kapcsán – ez maradhat. Úgy gondolta, hogy ami érdekes, majd a végén elolvassa. Ismerte magát annyira, hogy tudja: ha most hagyja a gondolatait elkalandozni, sosem végez a válogatással.

A halom aljához közeledve, egyre több szám végezte a pillanatnyilag megkímélendő kupacban. Több ismerős név tűnt fel, több ismerős főcím: a halálfaló-tárgyalások, ítéletek, kitüntetések, valakit még kerestek, valaki meglett – ebből valaki élt, valakit eltemettek –, valakik összeházasodtak, valaki megszületett, és persze Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter.

Mikor a két külön papírdomb kialakult – egy hegynyi kidobandó, és a jóval szerényebb adag megtartandó –, Harry több menetben lehordta a szemetet a kandalló mellé a nappaliba. Begyújtott, hozott magának egy bögre tejet a konyhából, majd lekuporodott a tűz elé, és nézte, amint a mohó lángok élvezettel fogyasztják a száraz pergament.

Már majdnem éjfélre járt az idő, mire az egészet feletette a tűzzel. Gyorsan lezuhanyozott. De mielőtt felment a szobájába, kitett a konyhaasztalra néhány almát, egy darab sajtot, egy bontott doboz kekszet, és elölhagyta a tejesüveget a maradék tejjel. Sose lehet tudni. Lehet, hogy mégiscsak van valami Luna ötletében. De, hogy minek neki az étel? Na, mindegy.

Hulla fáradtan dőlt be az ágyába. Milyen jó, hogy holnap már péntek. Kora reggel hazaviszi Josht, hogy utána a gyerek még beérjen az iskolába. Elintézi a papírmunkát, ami a héten elárasztotta az asztalát. Délben mindenképpen szeretné hazakísérni Josht az iskolából, és beszélni egy pár szót Lesterékkel. Délutánra még van egy interjúja egy családdal, de utána végez. Munka után elmegy vásárolni, aztán... éljen a hétvége! Ezzel a felszabadító gondolattal aludt el.

Jócskán éjfél után, amikor Harry már mélyen aludt, sötét árnyék vetült a konyhaasztal fölé az ablakon beszűrődő halvány fényben.

**Megjegyzések:**

Mindenízű drazsé (Jelly Bean) valóban létezik. 36 íz van a dobozban: strawberry (eper), tangerine (mandarin), hawaiian pineapple (hawaii ananász), lemon and lime (citrom és zöld citrom), pear (körte), pink grapefruit (rózsaszín citrancs), french vanilla (vaníliakrém), popcorn (pattogatott kukorica), raspberry jam (málnalekvár), cranberry & apple (vörös áfonya almával), english blackberry (angol szeder), peachy pie (őszibarackos pite), mango (mangó), liquorice (édesgyökér), south seas kiwi (déltengeri kivi), strawberry smoothie (eperturmix), banana split (banánhajó), pomegranate (gránátalma), watermelon (görögdinnye), grape (szőlő), blueberry pie (áfonyás pite), bubblegum (rágógumi), candy floss (vattacukor), wild cherry (vadcseresznye), cola (kóla), sour lemon (savanyú citrom), caribbean coconut (karibi kókusz), marsmallow (mályvacukor), Pina Colada, passion fruit, cinnamon (fahéj), granny smith apple (zöldalma), cafe latte (tejeskávé), tropical punch (trópusi puncs), mint sorbet (menta sörbet), butterscotch (tejkaramella).

Hosszas keresés után, egy mugli ingatlanügynökségnél találtunk egy helyes eladó házat Harrynek, London Brent kerületében, Willesdenben. Kb. 10 percre van a metróállomás, minden más szolgáltatás két perces elérhetőségen belül. A környéken a képen látható beépítettség a jellemző, Viktória-korabeli épületekkel, minden házhoz kicsi, zárt hátsó kert tartozik.

Folytatás...


End file.
